


With this cup...

by Signe_chan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff, cup day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to use his cup day to make a statement to the press.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With this cup...

Jack lay his hand on the Stanley cup. He’d hoped the presence of his family and friends might decrease the weight of the camera but it didn’t. Still, he’s chosen this. He didn’t have to be here, using his cup day like this. This was what he’d wanted. “All my life, all I’ve wanted is to win this cup. To play hockey. That’s how I wanted my story to be told.

“One of the things I’ve had to learn to accept over the years is that I can’t control that. When people tell stories about me, I don’t have any say in which stories they tell. I can’t make them focus on the hockey. 

“Legacy is always going to be part of the story. I spent a lot of years resenting my dad because I’ll always be playing in his shadow. I shouldn’t have. My parents are the most wonderful, supportive parents. I am proud to be there son. Proud to stand with the legacy they built for me.” 

He glanced to the side where his parents were smiling. They’d heard this speech before, of course. Had proof read it when he’d first drafted it with HR. Had listened to him repeat it to himself again and again over the last few weeks, determined to get it right. He could still see a shine of a tear in his mom’s eye. 

“When people tell my story, they’re also going to talk about addiction. I fought to leave that behind for a long time but, like it or not, it’s a part of who I am. I will always carry the anxiety that made me want to block out the world in me but, that to hard work and good therapy, it isn’t the thing that defines me any more. I want to thank the Falcons for taking a shot on me, even knowing my past, and I want to thank my friends. These guys, my college hockey team, have given me unending support and helped me see that there’s more to life than being a hockey robot. That it’s okay to feel things.” 

“Brah, you were never a hockey robot really,” cried Shitty. Then, as he’d expected, he found himself in the middle of a group hug. It was pretty good. 

When they finally let go, Shitty nearly having to be pried away, he turned back and gripped the cup so the camera couldn’t see how his hands were shaking. 

“Since joining the NHL, I’ve done my best to make the story about the hockey. That’s meant hiding certain things. I’m done with that now. Done with letting the press define how I live my life.” 

He turned to Bitty. His hands were shaking even worse now. They’d talked this all through, of course they had. But this was the last moment. The last chance to back out. 

Bitty wasn’t backing out. He had tears in his eyes but he was beaming. He reached up to take one of Jack’s hands, prying it away from the cup then, when he saw how Jack’s hands were shaking, he reached into Jack’s pocket and pressed the ring box into his shaking finders. Even opened it. 

Jack heard Shitty whispering ‘Brah’ in the background but right not all he cared about was Bitty. 

He’d had a speech prepared. It had been all about respect and homophobia in the press and you can play but in that moment it was gone. Irrelevant. 

“Bitts,” he said, instead. “I love you more than I love hockey. Will you marry me?” 

And Bitty said yes.


End file.
